


Art for 'The Bloop'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, j2_reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: My entry for the 2016 J2 Reversebang.The boys ,trapped in an underwater station .Jared has studied his whole life to be able to work at the prestigious Sea Lab, built by Mark Sheppard. It doesn't hurt that his longtime crush, Jensen Ackles, works there as well. When he finally gets his chance will it all go right for him, or will it all go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bloop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736250) by [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef). 



> I was very lucky to have the lovely naughtyypastrychef choose one of my pieces of art for this bang and make a very cool story to go with it .
> 
> The cover art was my entry and I wanted something along the lines of my old fave aquatic horror/suspense films like The Deep Blue Sea,The Abyss ,Sphere ,Leviathon and DeepStar.Creepy and claustrophobic. I think she did a very good job .

          

 

                     

 

                                                  Of course, I had to make something else to go with the story .  


 

 


End file.
